


never to be told

by torch



Category: Bleach
Genre: Characters of color, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 14:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torch/pseuds/torch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Byakuya is complicated. Kenpachi deals with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	never to be told

**Author's Note:**

> Written for porn battle XI. The request was Kenpachi/Byakuya, and the prompts I chose were _bondage_ and _licking_.

"Aren't you afraid," Kenpachi said with his best scary grin, "that I'll just walk away and leave you like this?"

Byakuya didn't even twitch an eyebrow. "No." Tied to the bed, kimono pushed up around his waist, and still dignified. It made muscles in Kenpachi's back twitch.

"No, huh?" Kenpachi cracked his knuckles and thought about all the things he could do to this beautiful, helpless man. (Walking away wasn't on the list.)

"You wouldn't do that." And that wasn't just Byakuya's usual calm, although of course it was that, too. The certainty in his voice didn't just come from self-confidence. "You wouldn't break your word."

Kenpachi growled. Of course he wouldn't. And of course Byakuya couldn't just say _I trust you_ , he had to lie there and be all self-contained and aloof and all kinds of things that no one should be when they were tied up and half-naked and, oh yeah, really hard. Not everything could be disguised by a cool voice.

That was how all this started. Not the tying-up, that came later. But Kenpachi had wanted to see Byakuya shaken out of his impassivity. Lost in sensation, crying out in genuine emotion, his voice losing that even tone. Fighting didn't do it, so Kenpachi decided to try another way.

Turned out that was kind of addictive. Not easy to accomplish, but addictive.

"You're a lot of hard work, princess," Kenpachi muttered and climbed onto the bed, settling between Byakuya's spread legs. He leaned in and licked Byakuya's throat from collarbone to ear, bit the earlobe gently, nosed aside a few strands of hair. The collarbone itself came next; Kenpachi followed it with his tongue to the hollow of Byakuya's throat and lapped at it slowly, as if drinking from a small, shallow bowl.

Down along the breastbone. Byakuya tasted like rice and incense. It was odd but not unpleasant. Smelled good, too. Kenpachi was fairly sure he himself smelled and tasted like either cheap soap or blood and sweat, depending on circumstances. He was familiar with the blood-and-sweat addition to Byakuya's scent, too, though it was always washed away as soon as possible, and maybe that was why it never seemed quite real.

Kenpachi untied the kimono and pushed it open, so Byakuya's chest and stomach were bare and waiting for his touch. All that compact muscle had been a surprise to him the first time he'd managed to strip Byakuya out of his primly arranged layers. Of course he'd known that Byakuya was physically strong, in addition to having a will of iron, but he'd still imagined more of a lean and spare frame.

Settling himself comfortably, Kenpachi began to lick slow circles around Byakuya's right nipple. It was the exact pale pink color of Senbonzakura's blowing leaf-blades, and Kenpachi was saving that fact up to point out sometime when he wanted to get Byakuya riled up. It was also very sensitive, drawing up tight when he breathed on it. Kenpachi dragged the flat of his tongue across that hard peak, then licked more lightly, with quick strokes, until he could feel Byakuya's breathing change.

Learning Byakuya was like learning a whole new language. You had to listed carefully. Kenpachi never thought of himself as being a patient man, and it was for damn sure that no one else did either, but he knew some things needed more time than others, and he'd decided long ago that learning Byakuya was worth whatever time it took.

So when he heard that slightly heavier breathing, he started to suck on Byakuya's nipple, drawing it up between his slightly parted teeth and teasing with the tip of his tongue. He had one hand flat on Byakuya's breastbone, just slightly to the side, so he could feel when Byakuya's heartbeat grew faster.

Kenpachi bit very gently, then licked and sucked some more, until he heard a faint moan. He grinned, switched to the other nipple, and started over.

By the time he licked looping trails down Byakuya's stomach, Byakuya was moving under him. Not a lot, but enough to be noticeable. The taut stomach muscles quivered under Kenpachi's tongue.

Kenpachi knew that Byakuya hated to have his navel played with, and since sex was preferrable to property damage and a very irate lover, he avoided that area and instead spent some time sucking and gnawing on Byakuya's sensitive hipbones. Kenpachi licked up a trail of precum, but avoided the hard cock that strained towards his mouth. Byakuya hissed between his teeth, and Kenpachi chuckled. "Did you want something?"

He knew better than to expect an answer quite yet, but Kenpachi sat back to look at Byakuya's face and admire the faint flush, the darkened eyes, the slightly open mouth. Kenpachi thought about tucking the kimono back in order around Byakuya's chest and stomach again, because there was something really hot about Byakuya half-dressed and exposed from the waist down, something lewd and improper and gorgeous, but the fabric was too crumpled and it seemed like too much work, and it wasn't as if Byakuya mostly naked was hard on the eyes, either.

Another time, Kenpachi promised himself as he scooted down to sprawl between Byakuya's legs and lick his way up the inside of Byakuya's left thigh, soft, smooth skin against his tongue. He'd never imagined such soft skin on a fighting man before he'd tangled with Byakuya. Now he could feel muscles trembling under his touch, because Byakuya loved this. Hot wet sweep of tongue, and just the lightest graze of teeth now and then. He switched to the right side, drew circles with his tongue and breathed on them, then went back to the right.

Byakuya moaned, that very soft sound again, like he thought Kenpachi wouldn't notice it if he was quiet enough. Hah. Kenpachi sucked on the fine skin under his mouth, harder and harder until he knew he'd left a mark, and sat back on his heels.

"I'm gonna make you scream," he promised, put his hands under Byakuya's thighs, and tipped his hips up. Byakuya squirmed, but Kenpachi wasn't about to let go. Moving down until he could rest Byakuya's legs over his shoulders, Kenpachi nipped at Byakuya's ass and started to lick him the way Byakuya said he hated, the way his body said he couldn't get enough of.

Byakuya moaned again as soon as Kenpachi's tongue teased across his hole. That light, fluttering touch got him every time, made him push against Kenpachi's hands to get closer. To get more. Kenpachi grinned and went on flicking his tongue as Byakuya's moans got louder.

Byakuya sucked in a sharp breath. "Don't," he said, sounding very unconvincing. The flat note of absolute command had been replaced by something rougher and more wavering. Then, more roughly still, "Please."

That word, in that voice, rolled a wave of desire through Kenpachi's body, fierce enough that he thought for a moment it would make him come. Only the thought of how smug Byakuya would be, how smug Byakuya would have every right to be, let him hold himself back. Instead, he settled in for some serious tongue-fucking.

And damn, the way Byakuya responded to that was hot beyond belief. The soft moans rose to cries, and Byakuya's tense stillness broke, turned into a long continuous ripple of motion. Kenpachi loved to feel Byakuya writhe under his hands, too overwhelmed by sensation to resist the way his body answered to it. Loved to hear the cries of pleasure, the utter abandon of _oh, oh, oh_ that meant Byakuya was _his_ , had surrendered completely to Kenpachi's touch.

"Mine," he whispered into the wet skin against his lips, and stabbed his tongue in. Byakuya screamed.

Zaraki Kenpachi could have had his quarters soundproofed, but somehow, he never did. When he fucked Byakuya, a while later, the screams could be heard clear across the practice yard. When Byakuya left, eventually, fully and properly dressed and without a hair out of place, a couple of members of the Eleventh scurried around corners so they wouldn't have to meet him and remember and blush.

Kuchiki Byakuya could have had Kenpachi's quarters soundproofed easily enough, but somehow, he never did.


End file.
